


Of Murder and Fashion

by IsobelTheroux



Series: The Life and Times of Boss Kaiya [4]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the beginning of SR3, a short one-shot where Kaiya tries to defend her fashion sense to an exasperated Shaundi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Murder and Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Found a prompt on tumblr at putthepromptsonpaper (the first line) and I got inspired. This is my first try writing anything for Saints Row.

"’Whoops?’ Two people are dead and all you can say is ‘whoops’?!" Shaundi asked incredulously, crossing her arms and glaring at the Boss.

Kaiya smirked. "What can I say," she shrugged, "accidents happen."

"Accidents? That’s kind of an understatement don’t you think? And what are we going to do now? We needed that dealer."

"Then we’ll just find a new dealer. A city like this has to be crawling with them. And besides, that asshole had it coming. He thought I was a stripper." Kaiya would admit her reaction might be considered a bit excessive. But nobody insulted her like that and got away with it. And anyway, all she did was punch him. It was his bodyguard that started shooting. She had to defend herself, and who could really blame her for that? Of course it had still been fun though, not that she would tell Shaundi that.

Shaundi eyed Kaiya’s outfit critically. "Can you really blame him, Boss?"

"What the hell is wrong with my clothes? Shaundi, I look fucking gorgeous," she put her hands on her hips, annoyed. She glanced down, still not seeing the problem. Her backless purple halter top accentuated her curves and her black leather skinny jeans made her legs look long and slim. Purple and silver heels compliment her look nicely and added a few inch’s to her short frame.

"Didn’t you get those shoes at Leather and Lace?"

"Yeah and my jeans, so?" Kaiya didn’t see what Shaundi was getting at. It wasn’t like Steelport was known for it’s diverse assortment of stores. Let’s Pretend was out, there was no way in hell she was dressing up like a furry. Nobody Loves Me was okay, a little emo for her tastes though. Next to Planet Saints, Leather and Lace was her go-to store.

Shaundi raised one eyebrow, "That’s kind of an S&M store, Boss. Honestly, how do you not know that," her exasperated tone was one Kaiya had become very familiar with lately.

After quitting drugs and losing her dreads, Shaundi had become...well, a little uptight. Not that Kaiya minded, it was good to have someone to remind her and Johnny to tone it down sometimes. But after losing Johnny, she had changed. Not that Kaiya herself was unaffected, but Shaundi had got more protective, and more violent. Before she had kept busy with her dating show, but now her only real interest seemed to be getting revenge. Honestly Kaiya was a little worried about her.

"How am I supposed to know that without someone telling me?"

"Geez, I think all the leather and ball-gags would tip you off."

Kaiya frowned, now that she thought about it they did seem to have an awfully large selection of whips too. "Well maybe next time you should go with me," she said, hoping she sounded casual. It would be good for Shaundi to get out and focus on something besides taking down the Syndicate. Even if it was just clothes shopping.

Shaundi sighed and rolled her eyes. "How would you survive without me?"

"Hopefully I’ll never have to find out." She meant to sound lighthearted even though she was serious. If she lost Shaundi, she honestly had no idea what she’d do. Losing Johnny was one thing, but losing Shaundi was unthinkable. Looking up she saw Shaundi was watching her, an odd expression on her face. Kaiya quickly turned away, feeling a blush creeping across her cheeks. After clearing her throat she asked, "So are you in?"

"Shopping? Sure why not Boss, could be fun. Besides, someone has to keep your ass out of trouble." She smirked.

Kaiya turned back and winked at her. "But it’s a great ass, so you don’t mind."


End file.
